Will it be too Late?
by Yuyu
Summary: What will happen if Kurei had to choose either Neon or Kurenai to stay by his side forever?
1. Will it be too late ? Part 1

** Will it be too late? (partI) By Yu **

Yu's words:

**This story is created by me. All incidents are not real. Words in green are memories. Words in white are Neon's thoughts.   
  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kurenai, are you still there? **

Will you be there for him? 

Will he be happier if you're with him? 

Will he ever thought of me if I'm gone? 

* * *

**A figure was praying hard at the stars as she looked from her window. Tears falling down her cheeks. Her heart was torn apart by someone she loved. She didn't want to break her promise... **

As she went nearer to Kurei's room, her heart was beating faster and faster. As she was afraid to see his angry face... or disappointed face. 

* * *

**Will he get angry to see me again? **

He disliked to drink the soup I cooked. 

Is the soup taste horrible? 

Or just, it was not cooked by his love, Kurenai? 

* * *

**"Kurei-sama!" Neon shouted as she carried a bowl of soup into the living room. **

"Kurei-sama. Kurei-sama." Neon smiled at him as he was talking with Raiha and Joker. 

"Kurei-sama. Neon's calling you." Raiha whispered to him as he tried not to respond. 

Why Neon always cook the soup?, Kurei thought as he saw Neon carrying the bowl. 

"Kurei-sama. This soup is good for your health." Neon smiled as she handed the bowl to him. "Please drink it. Please." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. 

Kurei looked at Raiha and Joker, hoping they would help him to drink. 

"Kurei-sama. Neon SPECIALLY cooks for you!" Joker said as he didn't want to drink. "I think you better drink it." 

"Kurei-sama." Raiha added. "Drink a bit." 

"Good for my health? I think it'll harm rather good." Kurei said as he disliked to drink. 

Kurei poured the soup into a pot of roses near him. And passed the soup to Raiha and left the living room. 

"Wasted!" Joker said as he saw Kurei pouring away the soup. 

"Then why don't you drink earlier?" Raiha asked. 

"Don't you know that it was SPECIALLY cooked for Kurei-sama?" Joker answered. "I saw Neon last night preparing the soup." 

"..." Raiha listened and added. "Then?" 

"She stayed up late just to cook soup for Kurei-sama. But..." Joker added. "But Kurei-sama poured it away everytime she handed to him." 

"Why Neon still cook when she knew that Kurei-sama would not drink?" Raiha asked curiously. 

"No idea?" Joker answered. "Maybe only she know." 

* * *

**As Neon reached Kurei's room, she was afraid. She remembered Raiha's and Joker's question. **

"Why Neon still cook when she knew that Kurei-sama would not drink?" Raiha asked curiously. 

"No idea?" Joker answered. "Maybe only she know." 

* * *

**Why I was still cooking when Kurei-sama wouldn't drink it? **

Maybe only she know, Joker's voice ran through her mind. 

Yeah, only I know. I just hope that one day he would drink it. Maybe yes. Maybe no. 

Or he would just want to drink the soup cooked by Kurenai 

Kurenai, his love. His Forever love... 

* * *

**"Why am I still cooking it?" Neon asked herself in the kitchen alone. **

It was midnight. Everyone in the house was asleep except Neon. She was busy preparing the soup for her beloved Kurei-sama. Even though he would poured it away when he got it from her. 

"May Kurei-sama would drink it." Neon prayed when she was cooking it. 

* * *

**May Kurei-sama would drink it. **

He would not drink... 

Would not drink...forever. 

* * *

**"Kurei-sama. Please drink it." Neon smiled at him. **

Kurei was angry as he hated to drink it. But Neon cooked it everyday for him. Finally he decided to ask her not to cook again. 

"I don't want to drink!" Kurei shouted. "Stop cooking!" 

"But Kurei-sama... It was good for you." Neon smiled as she knew that Kurei was unhappy to drink it everytime she handed it to him. 

"GOod?" Kurei said. "I think it Harms rather good." He looked angry at Neon. 

"And stop cooking before I get very angry." Kurei added. "Or I'll make you break your promise." Then he left Neon standing alone in the living room. 

* * *

**"And stop cooking before I get very angry." **

"Or I'll make you break your promise." 

"If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down" 

That was the promise with Kurei-sama. 

Will he want me to leave him? 

I don't want to leave him. I just want to be at his side forever. 

* * *

**Neon came to Kurei's room and asked a figure beside her. **

"Are you sure?" Neon whispered to the figure. 

"Will he be happier if you're here instead of me?" 

The figure shaked her head and said softly, "Neon, why don't you ask him? Maybe he know." 

Neon was afraid to hear Kurei's answer. Then she looked at the figure. 

"If I'm gone, please take care of Kurei-sama." Neon asked. "Please, Kurenai." 

Kurenai nodded her head. But she hoped that Kurei would teasured Neon as she saw how much Neon loved him. She had to choose to stay in Neon's body or remained as a fire angel into Kurei's body. 

But the final choice was Kurei's answer. Because Kurei would chose the one who would stayed.... 

* * *

**Will it be her or his beloved Kurenai? **

It will be Kurenai...his love 

I love you, Kurei. Even though you disliked me. 

Sayonara...my love. 

* * *

Yu's words:

**It will continue in (Will it be too late? partII) Please email me at yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com for giving comments. Thanx ^_^ ****  
  
**


	2. Will it be too late? Part 2

- 

** Will it be too late? (partII) By Yu **

Yu's words:

**This story is created by me. All incidents are not real. Words in green are memories. Words in white are Neon's thoughts.   
  
**

**

* * *

**

**Will he be happier if Kurenai is with him? **

Will he ever thought of me if I'm gone? 

* * *

**They were standing outside Kurei's room. Neon was afraid but in order to be fair, she decided to ask Raiha and Joker to come in too. As she was afraid that Kurei-sama would chose Kurenai. **

"What's wrong with you, Neon?" Joker asked as he was curious when Neon dragged him along to Kurei's bedroom. 

"Just come along, please." Neon asked with a sad smile on her face. 

They entered the room. Kurei was shocked to see them. 

"What are you all doing in my room?" Kurei asked them. 

"Kurei-sama. I had a question to ask you." Neon said softly. "Will you answer to me?" 

"What question?" Kurei asked as he saw Neon smiling sadly. 

"If I asked you to choose either Kurenai or me to stay by your side. Who will you choose?" Neon said softly and looking at Kurei. 

"...." The three guys were shocked when they heard Neon's question. 

"Why you want to know?" Kurei asked. "Kurenai was with me all the time." He let out his flames but he could not see Kurenai appearing. "..." 

"Kurei-sama. You still didn't give me the answer." Neon asked. 

"Kurenai" Kurei said out. But he was just calling out for Kurenai, not answering to Neon's question. 

Unknown to Neon, she smiled at Kurenai and said, "Kurenai, Kurei-sama had chosen you. Please return to his side and stay with him forever." 

"Kurenai!" The three guys shouted as they heard Kurenai's name. 

"Kurei-sama. Kurenai will be by your side as a human again. Using my body, she will be with you FOREVER." Neon said sadly as she knew that she would never see him again. 

"What do you mean?" Kurei asked Neon. "Neon." 

"...." Neon recalled that incident... 

* * *

**Neon was busy watering the roses in the garden. Suddenly she heard a sweet familiar voice calling her name. **

"Neon. Neon." The sweet familiar voice rang through her mind. "Can you hear me, Neon?" 

Neon looked around but she saw no one in the garden except herself. 

"Who will it be?" She whispered to herself. 

"Neon, it's me. Kurenai." The voice answered. 

"Kurenai!" Neon was shocked. As Kurenai should be inside Kurei's body. Why Kurenai was calling her? 

"Where are you?" Neon asked and she spotted the familiar figure standing in the rose bushes. "Kurenai." 

"Neon. I got something to ask you." Kurenai went near Neon and asked. "Someone told me that I can be human again. But..." 

"Really?" Neon added. "Then Kurei-sama will be very happy." 

"But there is a problem." Kurenai said softly. "I need to find a body." 

"Then find one." 

"But if I do, the person will die." Kurenai said. "They gave me a body to choose." 

"Who?" Neon asked as she wanted to see Kurei-sama's smile again. 

"...it was you, Neon." Kurenai said softly and she cried. "Neon, what shall I do?" 

"Me..me." Neon was shocked. She didn't want to leave Kurei-sama. She wanted to be with him forever. But when she saw Kurenai crying, she realised that Kurei-sama need Kurenai more than her. Maybe Kurenai should stay. 

"Then take my body and stay at Kurei-sama's side." Neon said softly to the crying Kurenai. 

"But...you liked him too." Kurenai whispered. "I couldn't do it. Never mind. I had died long ago. You stayed here and looked after him for me. I know you will teasure him." 

"..." Neon thought and said. "Why don't you see who was the person Kurei-sama need the most? It'll be fair to everyone. Will you, Kurenai?" 

* * *

**Who was the person, Kurei-sama need the most? **

Of course. It's you, Kurenai 

He loved you so much. No matter how much I did to him. 

He'll not bother to care. 

He disliked the soup I cooked. 

He disliked the food I cooked. 

But he wouldn't dislike the roses I put in his room. 

It was not because I plucked for him. 

It was... it was 

Because the roses... His beloved Kurenai loved the most. 

To recall the times spent with Kurenai by seeing those roses... 

No matter how much I do, his beloved love will always be the one. 

The sweet, kind and lovely Kurenai... the girl who loved roses. 

* * *

**"Kurei, now you can understand." Neon asked as she told them the whole incident. **

"Stop it. It's a story, right?" Kurei shouted as he hated people who said bad things about Kurenai, even though she had died few years ago. 

"No, it's not. Kurei-sama." Neon answered. "Why you didn't chose me? Do you feel anything for me?" 

"Kurei-sama. I love you whole-heartilly." Neon said softly. "I want to be at your side." 

"Stop it, Neon!" Kurei shouted angrily. "It's your story. You want to know the answer?" 

Kurei looked at them and said, "Kurenai...happy? Now leave." 

Tears falling down Neon's cheeks. She knew she lost to Kurenai. Kurei-sama hated her. He didn't believe in her words. 

"Kurenai, please." Neon said softly to Kurenai and turned to look at Kurei. 

Neon smiled sweetly and added, "SAYONARA, Kurei-sama. " 

Then she felt darkness in her eyes, she knew she had to go. Went to a place where she would not see her beloved Kurei-sama again. But she tried to say out her last words to him. 

"Neon.." Raiha shouted as he saw Neon fainted in front of him. 

"Kurei-sama." Joker shouted to attract his attention. 

Kurei saw Raiha holding the pale Neon in his arms and suddenly he heard Neon's voice 

"I Love you, Kurei-sama! Forever love you." 

* * *

**It is totally darkness here. **

Will I be able to see Kurei-sama again? 

No..no. He had Kurenai with him now. 

It's better this way. 

SAYONARA, Kurei-sama 

I love you! 

* * *

**"It's true?" Raiha asked Kagero when the Hokage Ninjias arrived at Kurei's house. It had been a few days after Neon fainted. **

"Then you mean Neon was not the real her but was actually Kurenai?" Joker asked. 

"You are right." Kagero answered. 

"Then what shall we do?" Recca asked as he saw his brother looking at the 'sleeping' Neon on the bed. 

"You have to choose either Kurenai or Neon." Kagero answered. "The chosen one will be awake. Then the other will be leaving us." Then she looked at Kurei. 

"Then who will the chosen one?" Koganei asked as he looked at Neon. 

"I told her that I chose Kurenai." Kurei said softly as he recalled what he replied to Neon's question. 

"That means...Neon will be leaving us." Koganei said. 

"I thought she was kidding." Kurei said. "....will it be too late?" As he found himself missing her smile and everything even the soup she always cooked. 

"Neon...please wake up...." Kurei whispered softly to Neon. 

* * *

Yu's words:

**Will it be too late? There are two different endings. Please email me at yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com for giving comments. Thanx ^_^   
****  
**


	3. Maybe yes

- 

** Maybe Yes By Yu **

Yu's words:

**This story is created by me. All incidents are not real. Words in green are memories. Words in white are Kurei's thoughts.   
  
**

**

* * *

**

**"Kurei-sama!" Neon shouted as she carried a bowl of soup into the living room. **

"Kurei-sama. Kurei-sama." Neon smiled at him as he was talking with Raiha and Joker. 

"Kurei-sama. Neon's calling you." Raiha whispered to him as he tried not to respond. 

Why Neon always cook the soup?, Kurei thought as he saw Neon carrying the bowl. 

"Kurei-sama. This soup is good for your health." Neon smiled as she handed the bowl to him. "Please drink it. Please." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. 

Kurei looked at Raiha and Joker, hoping they would help him to drink. 

"Kurei-sama. Neon SPECIALLY cooks for you!" Joker said as he didn't want to drink. "I think you better drink it." 

"Kurei-sama." Raiha added. "Drink a bit." 

"Good for my health? I think it'll harm rather good." Kurei said as he disliked to drink. 

Kurei poured the soup into a pot of roses near him. And passed the soup to Raiha and left the living room. 

* * *

**I'm sorry. **

Will you forgive me? 

I'm sorry....Neon 

* * *

**"Kurei-sama. Please drink it." Neon smiled at him. **

Kurei was angry as he hated to drink it. But Neon cooked it everyday for him. Finally he decided to ask her not to cook again. 

"I don't want to drink!" Kurei shouted. "Stop cooking!" 

"But Kurei-sama... It was good for you." Neon smiled as she knew that Kurei was unhappy to drink it everytime she handed it to him. 

"GOod?" Kurei said. "I think it Harms rather good." He looked angry at Neon. 

"And stop cooking before I get very angry." Kurei added. "Or I'll make you break your promise." Then he left Neon standing alone in the living room. 

* * *

**Why will I said those words? **

Neon.... 

Why will I said those words to hurt you? 

Will you forgive me? 

If you awake, I'll do anything even to drink the soup everyday.. 

Please wake up. 

Remember your promise... 

"If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down 

* * *

**Kurei looked at Neon. She was sleeping for few weeks from the day she fainted. He still remembered her last words before she fainted. **

"I Love you, Kurei-sama! Forever love you." Neon's voice ran through his mind. 

* * *

**"Kurei, now you can understand." Neon asked as she told them the whole incident. **

"Stop it. It's a story, right?" Kurei shouted as he hated people who said bad things about Kurenai, even though she had died few years ago. 

"No, it's not. Kurei-sama." Neon answered. "Why you didn't chose me? Do you feel anything for me?" 

"Kurei-sama. I love you whole-heartilly." Neon said softly. "I want to be at your side." 

"Stop it, Neon!" Kurei shouted angrily. "It's your story. You want to know the answer?" 

Kurei looked at them and said, "Kurenai...happy? Now leave." 

Tears falling down Neon's cheeks. She knew she lost to Kurenai. Kurei-sama hated her. He didn't believe in her words. 

"Kurenai, please." Neon said softly to Kurenai and turned to look at Kurei. 

Neon smiled sweetly and added, "SAYONARA, Kurei-sama. " 

Then she felt darkness in her eyes, she knew she had to go. Went to a place where she would not see her beloved Kurei-sama again. But she tried to say out her last words to him. 

"Neon.." Raiha shouted as he saw Neon fainted in front of him. 

"Kurei-sama." Joker shouted to attract his attention. 

Kurei saw Raiha holding the pale Neon in his arms and suddenly he heard Neon's voice 

"I Love you, Kurei-sama! Forever love you." 

* * *

**"It's true?" Raiha asked Kagero when the Hokage Ninjias arrived at Kurei's house. It had been a few days after Neon fainted. **

"Then you mean Neon was not the real her but was actually Kurenai?" Joker asked. 

"You are right." Kagero answered. 

"Then what shall we do?" Recca asked as he saw his brother looking at the 'sleeping' Neon on the bed. 

"You have to choose either Kurenai or Neon." Kagero answered. "The chosen one will be awake. Then the other will be leaving us." Then she looked at Kurei. 

"Then who will the chosen one?" Koganei asked as he looked at Neon. 

"I told her that I chose Kurenai." Kurei said softly as he recalled what he replied to Neon's question. 

"That means...Neon will be leaving us." Koganei said. 

"I thought she was kidding." Kurei said. "....will it be too late?" As he found himself missing her smile and everything even the soup she always cooked. 

"Neon...please wake up...." Kurei whispered softly to Neon. 

* * *

**Will Kurenai be the chosen one? **

Why I didn't feel happy about it? Had I forgot about her? 

Why is my heart in pain when I saw Neon fainted in front of my eyes? 

When I was told that Neon would be leaving us? 

Will it be too late? Too late to realise that I had fallen for her. 

Will she be awake? 

* * *

**While Kurei was busy thinking, Neon awoke. She found herself lying on Kurei's bed. When Kurei saw Neon awoke, he called for Raiha and the rest. **

"She woke up!" Koganei shouted. 

"Finally!" Fuuko, Yanagi and Recca shouted as it had been a few weeks. 

"Are you alright?" Joker asked Neon. 

"WHo are you?" Neon asked when she saw Joker. "Raiha, who is he?" 

"It's me, Joker. Neon, you forgot me?" Joker asked. "Then you remember Raiha and him?" As he pointed Kurei and Raiha to Neon. 

"Of course. Even I seldom see Raiha, but I knew him. Because he had always protected Kurei for me when I'm not around." Neon smiled. "And him." She looked at Kurei. 

"I'll never forget our promise." Neon smiled. 

"..." Kurei looked at Neon. 

"I don't want to be a beautiful flower with short lifespan. Even I grew ugly, I just want to stay with you forever." Neon smiled."....to be with the gentle you. 

Everyone was shocked as they realised that she was not Neon. 

"..." Kurei was shocked. "You're Kurenai." 

"Kurenai." Recca said and looked at his mother. 

"That means that Kurenai is the chosen one." Kagero said. 

"Kurei...I finally can be with you." Kurenai said. "I know Neon loved you very much." 

"But now I'll be at your side forever." She smiled. 

"Kurei, I love you." 

* * *

**It is too late. **

Neon had left me. Neon..Neon. 

It's my fault. When you were by my side, I never treasured you. 

Now you were gone. I know you wanted to be with me. 

I'll be with you. Taking care of Kurenai who was living in your body. 

I'll never forget you. 

* * *

Yu's words:

**Do you like this ending? If not, read the other ending. Please email me at yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com for giving comments. Thanx ^_^   
  
**


	4. Maybe no

- 

** Maybe No By Yu **

Yu's words:

**This story is created by me. All incidents are not real. Words in green are memories. Words in white are Kurei's thoughts. Words in pink are future.   
  
**

**

* * *

**

**"Kurei-sama!" Neon shouted as she carried a bowl of soup into the living room. **

"Kurei-sama. Kurei-sama." Neon smiled at him as he was talking with Raiha and Joker. 

"Kurei-sama. Neon's calling you." Raiha whispered to him as he tried not to respond. 

Why Neon always cook the soup?, Kurei thought as he saw Neon carrying the bowl. 

"Kurei-sama. This soup is good for your health." Neon smiled as she handed the bowl to him. "Please drink it. Please." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. 

Kurei looked at Raiha and Joker, hoping they would help him to drink. 

"Kurei-sama. Neon SPECIALLY cooks for you!" Joker said as he didn't want to drink. "I think you better drink it." 

"Kurei-sama." Raiha added. "Drink a bit." 

"Good for my health? I think it'll harm rather good." Kurei said as he disliked to drink. 

Kurei poured the soup into a pot of roses near him. And passed the soup to Raiha and left the living room. 

* * *

**I'm sorry. **

Will you forgive me? 

I'm sorry....Neon 

* * *

**"Kurei-sama. Please drink it." Neon smiled at him. **

Kurei was angry as he hated to drink it. But Neon cooked it everyday for him. Finally he decided to ask her not to cook again. 

"I don't want to drink!" Kurei shouted. "Stop cooking!" 

"But Kurei-sama... It was good for you." Neon smiled as she knew that Kurei was unhappy to drink it everytime she handed it to him. 

"GOod?" Kurei said. "I think it Harms rather good." He looked angry at Neon. 

"And stop cooking before I get very angry." Kurei added. "Or I'll make you break your promise." Then he left Neon standing alone in the living room. 

* * *

**Why will I said those words? **

Neon.... 

Why will I said those words to hurt you? 

Will you forgive me? 

If you awake, I'll do anything even to drink the soup everyday.. 

Please wake up. 

Remember your promise... 

"If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down 

* * *

**Kurei looked at Neon. She was sleeping for few weeks from the day she fainted. He still remembered her last words before she fainted. **

"I Love you, Kurei-sama! Forever love you." Neon's voice ran through his mind. 

* * *

**"Kurei, now you can understand." Neon asked as she told them the whole incident. **

"Stop it. It's a story, right?" Kurei shouted as he hated people who said bad things about Kurenai, even though she had died few years ago. 

"No, it's not. Kurei-sama." Neon answered. "Why you didn't chose me? Do you feel anything for me?" 

"Kurei-sama. I love you whole-heartilly." Neon said softly. "I want to be at your side." 

"Stop it, Neon!" Kurei shouted angrily. "It's your story. You want to know the answer?" 

Kurei looked at them and said, "Kurenai...happy? Now leave." 

Tears falling down Neon's cheeks. She knew she lost to Kurenai. Kurei-sama hated her. He didn't believe in her words. 

"Kurenai, please." Neon said softly to Kurenai and turned to look at Kurei. 

Neon smiled sweetly and added, "SAYONARA, Kurei-sama. " 

Then she felt darkness in her eyes, she knew she had to go. Went to a place where she would not see her beloved Kurei-sama again. But she tried to say out her last words to him. 

"Neon.." Raiha shouted as he saw Neon fainted in front of him. 

"Kurei-sama." Joker shouted to attract his attention. 

Kurei saw Raiha holding the pale Neon in his arms and suddenly he heard Neon's voice 

"I Love you, Kurei-sama! Forever love you." 

* * *

**"It's true?" Raiha asked Kagero when the Hokage Ninjias arrived at Kurei's house. It had been a few days after Neon fainted. **

"Then you mean Neon was not the real her but was actually Kurenai?" Joker asked. 

"You are right." Kagero answered. 

"Then what shall we do?" Recca asked as he saw his brother looking at the 'sleeping' Neon on the bed. 

"You have to choose either Kurenai or Neon." Kagero answered. "The chosen one will be awake. Then the other will be leaving us." Then she looked at Kurei. 

"Then who will the chosen one?" Koganei asked as he looked at Neon. 

"I told her that I chose Kurenai." Kurei said softly as he recalled what he replied to Neon's question. 

"That means...Neon will be leaving us." Koganei said. 

"I thought she was kidding." Kurei said. "....will it be too late?" As he found himself missing her smile and everything even the soup she always cooked. 

"Neon...please wake up...." Kurei whispered softly to Neon. 

* * *

**Will Kurenai be the chosen one? **

Why I didn't feel happy about it? Had I forgot about her? 

Why is my heart in pain when I saw Neon fainted in front of my eyes? 

When I was told that Neon would be leaving us? 

Will it be too late? Too late to realise that I had fallen for her. 

Will she be awake? 

* * *

**While Kurei was busy thinking, Neon awoke. She found herself lying on Kurei's bed. When Kurei saw Neon awoke, he called for Raiha and the rest. **

"She woke up!" Koganei shouted. 

"Finally!" Fuuko, Yanagi and Recca shouted as it had been a few weeks. 

"Are you alright?" Joker asked Neon. 

"Who are you?" Neon asked when she saw Joker in front of her. 

"Neon..." Kurei asked. "Do you remember me?" 

"I know. This is Raiha." Neon pointed at Raiha. "I never saw this person before." She pointed at Joker. 

"She's Kurenai." Fuuko said as Neon had seen Joker before. 

"Kurenai..." Kurei looked at Neon. "..." He was sad as he knew he lost Neon forever. Suddenly he felt giddy and was about to fall down. He heard something when he thought he would never heard it again. 

"Are you alright? Kurei-sama.." Neon shouted as she went to hold him. "Kurei-sama." 

Kurei knew Neon was by his side. As only Neon would called him Kurei-sama. He hugged her tight and said. "I'm sorry, Neon." 

* * *

**"Look at those beautiful stars." A little boy shouted at his mother. "Mummy, I want to make a wish." **

"What wish? " She said to the little boy and went over to hug him. 

"I want to be together with Daddy and Mummy." The boy shouted. "Daddy, come." He shouted at his father who was walking towards them. "Daddy, make a wish." 

"Alright." The father smiled at him. "My wish is..." 

"Daddy, I go get something to eat." The little boy ran into the house as he knew that his father didn't want him to disturb them. 

"What's your wish? " The father asked. 

"Mine is to be with you forever. " The mother answered. 

"To be with who?" The father hugged her. 

"Of course, you." She answered and smiled sweetly. Then she added. "With you, Kurei-sama." 

"Me same with you." Kurei smiled at Neon. "With you, Neon." 

"I love you, Neon." Kurei said before he kissed her. 

* * *

Yu's words:

**Do you like this ending? If not, read the other ending. Please email me at yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com for giving comments. Thanx ^_^   
****  
**


End file.
